Mad World
by frankkylou
Summary: It's 2019. Cults against all alien life have formed. Innocent people have been killed. It's a mad world, and the Doctor has landed right in the middle of it. *NOTE: TEMPORARILY DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

O

* * *

**Alright, so this I my first story with multiple chapters and my second piece of fanfic. Since I'm pretty new to all this, I really appreciate reviews. The first chapter has some fluff, but later chapters will probably be mostly whump. Also everything is ****_slightly_**** AU. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Space Florida!"

"Space Florida? Ha! Doctor, I think you've outdone yourself this time."

"No, really! It's beautiful! The mechanical palm trees swaying in the breeze, the automatic sand…"

"Automatic sand? Alright, this I have to see."

"Well then Martha Jones, off to Space Florida we go!"

She loved it when he did that. When he'd run around the TARDIS console, pressing and pulling random buttons and levers, talking about strange places that most people will never see. She just loved it when he had that spark in his eye. That spark of… Well, madness! It was almost worth traveling with him just for that. Just to see him like a little boy that had gotten a new toy. But sometimes, he just looked so sad. Like he'd lost something dear to him. Like the little boy's toy had been broken by the bully on the playground.

He pressed the last few buttons he felt the need to push and bent his knees slightly, leaning over the console, looking at her, and finally pulling the lever next to him, "Here we go!"

The TARDIS gave its familiar jolt and they were off.

* * *

The TARDIS landed with a thump.

"Outside those doors, a whole new world."

"Or just a whole new state."

"Yes Martha, but in _space_."

"Alright, alright, but it's my turn to open the doors first."

"Deal."

Martha exhaled a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. You would think after all this time it wouldn't be exciting, especially if you knew where you were going to turn up. But no. There was just something about it. That thrill only the TARDIS could give to any situation. She closed her eyes and pulled on the door.

"Um, Doctor, is Space Florida supposed to look like 2007 Cardiff?"

"Well, um, no it's not." He stepped out beside her and straightened his tie. It was the red one. Of course the Doctor had tons of ties. He had gotten the black one in Romania, the greenish-bluish one on a farming planet they had visited a couple of weeks ago, the gray and silver one in Victorian England, and all the rest God knows where. But today it was the red one.

"Well you're one hell of a designated driver. Doctor, I thought it would be warm. Can't we go back in the TARDIS. It's bloody freezing out here."

"No, if we're here we're here for a reason. If TARDIS thinks we need to be here then we're going to stay until I can fix whatever needs to be fixed."

"Or you just put in the wrong coordinates. Quit being so dramatic."

"_C'mon_ Martha! There's gotta be _something_ here that needs fixing! I mean, we can't just _leave_…"

"Uagh, fine. Just let me change into something warmer first."

"Okay. I'll be here. Won't wander off." He smiled his trademark grin. It was obvious he was happy about getting to stay.

"You better not. I need a ride home."

* * *

"Alien filth! That box is alien and so are they! Go back to your own planet, freaks!"

The Doctor and Martha dodged another can being hurled towards them from the small crowd.

"Okay, so it's not 2007 Cardiff, its _2019_ Cardiff."

"Yeah, I can see the difference. The people. But all the buildings and stuff look the same."

"Eventually everyone figured out that the government kept covering up alien encounters and that there's life in space. Groups rose up all over the world saying that all aliens are coming to destroy Earth and that they should beat them to it by attacking first. This only the first year of the rebellion."

"What?! Why would they ever do that?" This time she dodged a broken bottle.

"They're scared. They don't want to lose everything they've worked for. It's a survival instinct."

"Maybe that's why we're here. Doctor, maybe we're supposed to keep this from happening!"

"No, we can't. It's a fixed point in time. This has to happen. Eventually the human race had to find out about aliens and this is it."

Martha frowned. Surely this couldn't be the future. _Her_ future. She had seen so many amazing things that the human race would do, it was hard to imagine all of that starting here. "Well, can't we at least get out of this ambush?"

"Yes!" They ran past the screaming mob and down the street. Finally they slowed to a fast walk, "Okay, I definitely think I punched in the wrong coordinates. There's no way the TARDIS would have us land here."

The neighborhood was dark. Martha had never been here, but she could automatically tell that this wasn't the best part of town. She could feel the eyes of the curtain-twitchers on her back. They obviously weren't welcome. But the Doctor could sense something more. Not just staring eyes, but guns being pointed towards them.

"Martha, we need to keep walking."

"Why, what's wrong?" She could hear his voice was tense.

The Doctor picked up his pace, "Martha, if anything goes wrong, I have a friend here in Cardiff. His name is Jack. He works with an organization called Torchwood."

"Doctor you're scaring me."

"Promise me, Martha. If anything happens and I can't help, you'll find Jack."

"Doctor, what's going on? When would I need to find this friend of yours?"

"Right now." Before he had time to move, the tranquilizer dart pierced his neck, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Yes, I know, this chapter is pretty late. I meant to post it earlier but a few mini-family-crisis's happened. I know it's short, but I plan on posting again really soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

"DOCTOR!"

She screamed. She screamed because she didn't know what to do. She screamed because he was gone. Her rock. She screamed because he was only thing between her and this terrible, mad world.

She had to get help. But how? She was in an unfamiliar city, in an unfamiliar time. Who would help two strangers in this sort of world? There was no hope. None. She was stuck. She didn't even know where the TARDIS was. They were too busy running from angry citizens. There was no hope.

No, get a grip. He wasn't dead. Just passed out. He was still breathing. But if this world hated aliens so much, why wouldn't they kill him straight away? Why bother with a tranquilizer? Unless they wanted him alive for something. They were going to come for him. Do something awful to him. She had to run. But where?

_Anywhere_, she decided, _anywhere but here._ She started by dragging the Doctor's unconscious body down an ally. God, he was a lot heavier than he looked. This might take longer than she'd hoped. She leaned him against a brick wall behind a dumpster and slumped down beside him. Martha heaved out a breath. She just needed a minute to gather her thoughts.

Okay, so she was in Cardiff in 2019 surrounded by people that despised everything the word "alien" stood for. _Oh God, oh God, oh God… _No. Stop it. Shut up. It wasn't that bad. She just had to apply herself. Besides, the Doctor would probably wake up soon. She just had to think…

_Okay, pull yourself together. You're a doctor. Well, close enough to one. Stop panicking and do what you've been trained to do. He needs you. Be a doctor. _She pushed his head forward onto his chest and exposed his neck. The dart was in deep. She wrapped her hand around the cylinder and steadied herself. This was one hell of a tranquilizer. She'd been trained in using some different kinds of drugs incase a patient went berserk, but this was massive. She imagined it was the kind of thing they'd use to put elephants under. So much for the Doctor waking up soon. Martha pulled.

* * *

He never thought he'd be doing this line of work. Hunting aliens. But here he was in Cardiff, supposedly in the epicenter of all the aliens. It was definitely more fun than hunting deer. They were too stupid. But these… _things_… were much more fun. They would try and run away. Oh, how they'd try. But he always found them. He'd always win. This thing was easy to track, too. Caused such a ruckus with that blue box. And of the two of em' that got out he had to be alien. Just the way he dressed gave him away.

He got him. Didn't miss. Not that he'd ever missed before. The girl had screamed. She was a pretty black girl. Shame what he was about to do. A real shame. She started to drag the body into an ally. Better follow and make sure she doesn't run. No, she doesn't seem like the running type. She seems too devoted to the freak. Better follow anyway.

* * *

The dart was finally out. It took a minute, but Martha had finally mustered enough strength to get it out of him. God, what was she gonna do. She couldn't go anywhere, not with the Doctor in this state. She couldn't run. Couldn't get help, couldn't find this Jack person. Not without leaving him here alone. She heard footsteps coming from the direction of the road. _Don't panic. They probably don't even know you're here. It's probably just a homeless person. _She couldn't have been more wrong.

A big, burly man with a sniper strapped onto his back came sauntering forward. She had to run. She had to get help. But she couldn't leave the Doctor.

"Oi, sweetheart. Why don't you come out from behind there? I got a special surprise for you and your friend."

Martha had made up her mind. She had to run. She had to find help, find Jack. She had to leave the Doctor. It was their only chance of getting out. "I'm coming back." She whispered to the Doctor before taking off down the alley.

* * *

**Hello again. This is the end-of-the-chapter-bit. For everyone following this story, don't worry. I plan on starting my DocWhump in the next chapter. I've never actually written whump before so we'll see how it goes. And yes, I do know that Martha is a bit OC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M SORRY! I know I haven't posted in awhile and I'm honestly so SO sorry. School started and I just haven't gotten a break to write. I promise I'll try to post more often. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

Everything was dark. Well, dark and blurry. "M-Martha?"

"Aw, is the freak finally awake?"

The Doctor was having a hard time figuring out quite where the sound was coming from. Everything seemed to be spinning and bouncing around. He tried to rub his eyes but found that his hands had been chained to the floor, forcing him to sit. He was also aware that he couldn't sense time passing or sense the other beings near him. It was strange. His everyday senses being knocked out. Poof. Whatever was in the dark was quite a mix…

"Where am I?"

"In a van on your way to your new home. Now shut up and only speak only when spoken to."

"Well that's not very nice…"

"What did you say, freak? I thought I gave you an order."

The burning sensation on the Doctor's leg was so sudden he couldn't help but let out a yelp of surprise. It lasted for approximately three seconds and then stopped. He could already feel his skin welping.

"Cattle prod. Say or do anything funny and next time I'll make sure it stays on a bit longer."

The Doctor didn't dare say anything. He just gritted his teeth and nodded his head. There were so many questions his head burned to ask, but didn't dare say anything in fear of the cattle prod. There would be time later for questions. Right now he just had to focus on clearing his senses and figuring out where Martha was.

She got away. The man had chased her a bit at first, but he had figured the alien thing was far more important and went back. But Martha hadn't stopped running. She hadn't even known where she was going.

_I have to find help. I have to find Jack._

When Martha finally stopped for breath her lungs were burning and her hair was plastered to her forehead. Any sane person wouldn't have approached her in fear of being attacked. There was a convenience store across the street and a few pieces of trash strewn on the ground. It was a ghost town.

Martha could see the sun beginning to set in the distance. Soon it would be night.

_Okay, don't panic. I'm doing okay. I just need to find a place to crash. Maybe if I go a bit further I can find the TARDIS and get some cover… _She chuckled, _Well there's a joke. I couldn't find the TARDIS in a million years. I guess for now I'll just have to make do._

Martha walked down the alley closest to her and approached the fire escape. She stood underneath the ladder and jumped. Martha mustered the last of her strength and pulled herself up onto the grated platform. Luckily she wasn't next to a window.

_This will have to do. Tomorrow I'm going to find Jack and then we're going to find the Doctor. And that's a promise._

Martha closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

"Oof!" The van stopped suddenly and the Doctor was thrown onto his back. His senses had since cleared a bit more.

"Okay, freak, here's how it's going to work: we're going to put this nice, shiny, black bag over your head and you're not going to make any stupid moves if you know what's good for you. Got it?"

"Yeah. Got it. No stupid moves."

"Make sure he can't see a thing."

The van was already dim, but the bag made everything pitch black. It even slightly muffled all the men's voices around him. Clearly this wasn't enough protection of their location, as they tightly wrapped duct tape around the bottom of the bag and the Doctor's neck, completely cutting off all other air. Two pairs of hands roughly grabbed each arm as he was unchained from the floor. His hands were immediately zip-tied behind him. The Doctor was wrenched up off the floor and was led out of the van. Somehow the Doctor never thought that hard, solid ground would feel so amazing under his feet. He had been carsick. That tranquilizer had really done a number on him.

The Doctor was roughly walked down several flights of stairs and was then walked down a longer hallway. The Doctor kept track of every twist and turn they made, keeping note for when he planned to make an escape. Finally, they stopped and the Doctor was thrown onto the ground. The tape was cut and the bag was removed from his head, revealing their surroundings.

It was a dungeon. Well, it might as well of been a dungeon. The walls and the lighting were certainly right. Filthy, rugged, grey walls surrounded them and there was even a pair of shackles attached to the far wall. It was all topped off with a heavy metal door with a barred window.

"Home, sweet home." The man flashed yellow teeth as a wicked smile crossed his face.

The Doctor shifted to his knees, his hands still tied behind him. "What, you could afford to get those things stuck to the wall but you can't afford to put in a light? Budget cuts?"

The hot white attacked his shoulder. He bit back a cry.

"Now, what did I tell you about speaking out of turn? Say something like that again and you'll get worse."

The zip tie was cut and the Doctor was shoved back down onto his stomach. The tormentors filed out the room and the door slammed shut behind them.

"Sweet dreams, freak. You got trainin' in the morning."

The Doctor could only wonder what he was being trained for.


End file.
